


Michonne Part 2

by michone2



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Female Character of Color, Female Protagonist, Horror, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:32:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2667065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michone2/pseuds/michone2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a continuation of my Michonne story. Any feedback is appreciated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Michonne Part 2

Chapter 2  
Michonne and Charlie walked up the steps of the old, white, Georgia plantation home. It was your typical southern plantation home with large columns in the front, long driveway leading up to the porch, acres of land around it, and peach trees. You could smell the natural sweet smell of the peaches as soon as you stepped into the air. Michonne inhaled the sweet smell with delight. Too bad most of her in laws weren't as delightful as the peaches on the property.  
They knocked on the huge red door that looked like something out of a novel and it was opened by a black woman of medium height and weight. Her name was Lorena and she had worked as a housekeeper for Charlie’s family for almost six years now. Michonne was happy to see her since she was one of the only few people in the house she could talk to when Charlie was busy with his family.  
Lorena showed them to one of the guest rooms of the house. Yes, this was a house with more than one guest room. Michonne couldn't help but admire the luxury Charlie grew up in down south. She wondered what it would have been like to always have such comfort. To have so many privileges all of your life. Michonne didn't grow up in poverty, but she definitely didn't have the privilege of not worrying about money. She also knew that her color meant she would have to go the extra mile to prove that she was as competent at her peers. Charlie listened when she explained this to him and he understood the best he could.  
“You should go see your mother now. I am sure she is waiting for you. I am just gonna take a nap.”  
“Ok honey, I will wake you for dinner.”  
Michonne took off her clothes, allowed herself to sink into the comfortable mattress of the queen sized bed, and drifted off into a deep sleep.  
Five hours later she woke up and it was already night. She heard gentle rain outside of her window. She was immediately comforted by the sounds of the rain. Rain has always made her feel safe for odd reason. She rolled of bed, put on a pair of jeans and a shirt, and walked out of the room into the long hallway. The house was dark which was unusual for Charlie’s family. She began to walk down the hallway towards the kitchen to see if she could catch up with Lorena before dealing with her in laws.  
When she walked into the kitchen she saw a most horrific sight and let out a blood curdling scream.  
She saw Lorena sprawled across the counter in the kitchen. Lorena looked like she had been opened up. Her stomach was completely open and her small and large intestines were hanging out. Blood was all over the place. Her eyes were still open and her throat was completely missing. Her blood was all over the counter and spilling onto the floors. Michonne thought she had walked into one of those grotesque horrors movies she hated.  
She felt herself become sick at the sight and smell of Lorena’s body. She caught herself on the door handle to keep herself from fainting. She didn't know whether she was screaming or gagging.  
Soon Charlie, his older brother Michael, his father James, and two of Charlie’s younger cousins came running into the kitchen.  
“HOLY SHIT! WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED??” said Michael.  
“Someone call the police now! Boys check the house and yard make sure the sick sonofabitch isn't still round here!” said James.  
“Honey come with me, you look sick.” said Charles.  
Charles picked Michonne up and carried her away into their room. He retrieved a brown paper bag and told her to breathe into it. She inhaled and exhaled and was soon as calm as she could be. Michonne had seen things like this in movies and on TV shows, but nothing could have prepared her for the sight of a mutilated body. She couldn't believe anyone would murder such a sweet person as Lorena. The thought of how they did soon popped into her head and she blacked out.  
She woke up in the emergency room. She looked around for Charlie and felt him next to her. He had his arm around her protectively. He started rubbing her gently and told her that it would be over soon.  
The police questioned Michonne about what she saw. At first, she couldn't believe they wanted details, but she spoke anyway to help. After what seemed like forever, they were all back at the plantation. Michonne wanted to leave as soon as possible. She couldn't stand the thought of sleeping in a house where someone had just been murdered. Even though she knew that was a possibility in every house you are in, she just didn't to be anywhere near where she saw this sweet young black girl torn open.  
She slowly walked in the house. As soon as she entered the corridor, she felt a knot in her stomach. She couldn't move. Charlie was walking behind with his hand gently on her lower back.  
“Charlie, we have to go to a hotel. I can’t sleep here tonight.”  
“I know dear, everyone is leaving the house tonight. The police are still searching the crime scene for evidence.”  
“Charlie I don’t care where we stay, as long as it isn't here.”  
Charlie’s parents, siblings, and cousins were already gone so the house was vacant. Michonne could still smell the insides of Lorena as she stood in the corridor of the house. She felt stuck there. Charlie understood so he went into their room to gather their things. Good thing there were still packed, otherwise it wouldn't have been so quick.  
Michonne and Charlie stayed at the Marriott for the next two nights. Charlie did the best he could to comfort her, but she was still in shock. Every time Michonne closed her eyes she would see the brown mutilated body sprawled across the white counter. She wondered what kind of person or animal would do such a thing. It could have been an animal though, but why didn't anyone hear Lorena scream. Did she scream? Was it someone she knew? Who would such a thing to a person?  
Michonne lied there on the third night staring at the ceiling. She knew that Charlie couldn't sleep either. She grabbed his hand and moved closer to him. Charlie took her gently into his arms and kissed her forehead.  
“We haven’t been sleeping much have we?” Charlie said.  
“I just can’t get it out of my head.”  
Charlie’s cell phone rang. He immediately reached for it because his mother’s condition had gotten worse over time and he knew that it would only be a matter of time since she started refusing treatment for her liver cancer. It sounded like it was Charlie’s father yelling at him through the phone. Charlie hung up after a few minutes, got out of bed and started dressing.  
“Honey, there is an emergency. Michael is drunk out of his mind again and Dad needs me to go and help him handle it. Will you be ok here alone for the rest of the night?”  
Michael relapsed into alcoholism since their mother was diagnosed.  
Michonne nodded, kissed Charlie, and tried to sleep.

When Michonne woke up it was nine am. She had the usual nightmares about Lorena, but she felt she couldn't wake up.  
She sluggishly rolled out of the huge bed and went into their bathroom to shower. She figured Charlie just stayed with his family to help clean up the mess his older brother was making. Michonne never cared for the individual. Not only was he blatantly racist, but a narcissist as well. So it wasn't surprising that he would try to make this whole crisis about him and start drinking again.  
After she showered and brushed her teeth, she decided to call Charlie and see where he was. He didn't pick up. She called again and he didn't pick up. So she looked all around their room to make sure he didn't leave his phone. She didn't find it so she decided to wait for a few minutes.  
Thirty minutes had already passed since she last called her husband. Understandably, her mind started wondering what if. After all, someone had already been killed since she had arrived there so she needed to be sure that Charlie was ok.  
She finished getting ready and proceeded to walk down to the lobby. She walked up to the front desk to ask the clerk if he had seen her husband since last night.  
“Yes ma’am, he left in a hurry but he hasn't come back yet. Would you like me to call him?”  
“No thank you that isn’t necessary.”  
Michonne didn't feel like eating so she decided to take a walk around the grounds to get some fresh air. The air always smelled wonderful after a storm so she figured that would calm her. She kept her phone in her pocket just in case Charlie called back. She walked outside of the 24 story hotel and proceeded to cross the parking lot into the garden when she saw their rental still parked in the same place they pulled up three days ago. The 2013 black Lexus was still parked as if it hadn't been moved at all. She knew it was their rental because Charlie’s bobble head was still on the dashboard. She walked up to it and saw Charlie’s keys lying on the ground. Then she saw the trail of blood leading away from the vehicle.  
Michonne felt cold all of sudden as she followed the trail of blood with her eyes. She prayed that Charlie would be somewhere bleeding but still alive. She didn't feel her legs move when she started following the trail of blood away from the car. She followed it through the next row of cars all the way to park next to hotel. The blood continued onto the grass and stopped behind a tree. She heard faint moaning sounds behind the tree and so she quickly ran behind it to find her husband, but when she did she couldn't believe her eyes.  
Charlie was lying behind the tree looking like he got into the most horrible fight of his life. His white shirt was almost completely covered in blood that was coming out of his right arm. Charlie was moaning in intense pain and holding his leg which was bleeding as well. Michonne immediately dropped to Charlie’s side.  
“Oh my God what happened?!!??!!”  
Michonne couldn't believe what she seeing. Charlie’s arm and leg didn't look like they had been cut, but they looked as if they had been torn open. She could smell Charlie’s flesh and blood and started to become sick again. She didn't want to pass out because she knew that wouldn't help so she tried not to breathe as much as she could. Charlie continued to moan and look to his right. He weakly replied,  
“Babe be careful…over there.”  
Michonne looked in the direction Charlie was looking and saw a man lying there. She thought she had stepped into a movie, but the stench coming from him told her otherwise. The man was very skinny with pale skin that looked like it had been peeling, his hair was stringy and dirty, and he looked like he was near death or darn near dead. His face looked so skeletal that it sent chills down Michonne’s spin. He was laying there in a twisted position with a huge gash in his head. She figured Charlie must have taken something and defended himself with it. Michonne quickly decided she had to get Charlie to a hospital before he bled to death because only the Lord knows how long he had been lying there.  
“Honey, we have to get you to a hospital. Do you think you can limp to the car if I hold you?”  
“I don’t know…just bring the car here.”  
Michonne didn't want to leave Charlie there behind the tree but she didn't know if she could carry him. So she decided to do what he suggested and bring the car to him. She quickly ran back to the car, pulled up right next to the tree even though it was illegal, and started helping Charlie into the car. Charlie let out moans of pain as she tried to get him to stand on his good leg and slide into the passenger side of the car. Someone must have heard him and came running up to the car. It was the clerk from the front desk.  
“Miss, let me call an ambulance.”  
“No, I don’t want him to bleed to death before they get here. Just tell me where the nearest hospital is.”  
“Ok, when you leave out of our parking lot, make a left on Stanford, then take that all the way, to greenwood, then turn right…”  
“I don’t think I will remember all of that, can you please set the car’s GPS to direct me to the nearest hospital?”  
“Yes ma’am”  
Michonne drove like a bat out of hell and arrived at Saint Joseph’s Hospital within 10 minutes. After what seemed forever, Charlie was finally checked in and being treated. After about three hours, Michonne remembered that she had to call Charlie’s family to let them know what happened. Normally, she would just call Lorena and let her communicate with them but that wasn't an option anymore. Reluctantly, she took Charlie’s cell phone and called his father. She winced when he answered.  
“Hello”  
“James, this is Michonne—“  
“What do you want?”  
Michonne dropped the phone to her side for a moment to take a deep breathe. She wasn't in the mood to deal with James antagonistic tone towards her, but she knew he needed to know about his son.  
“James, Charlie is in the hospital”  
“WHAT! What’s wrong with my boy?”  
“He was attacked by someone or something. We are at Saint Joseph’s Hospital in the emergency room.”  
Charlie’s father hung up right after she said that, but Michonne didn't care enough at the moment. All she needed was for Charlie to pull through this. She had never seen Charlie look so tired and weak as she drove him to the hospital. He looked feverish and was turning pale even though the bleeding had stopped. Michonne had already planned to take her husband back to Los Angeles soon after he released. Something didn't feel right in Atlanta and she didn't want to stick around to find out exactly what it was.


End file.
